Bungou Stray Dogs: Ranpo's Abilities
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Summary: Ranpo is missing, kidnapped from within the agency, right under their noses… right in front of their faces. The culprit thinks that, they will abandon their weak link. Will they be able to find Ranpo before time runs out? Will Atsushi see another side to Ranpo that he missed after a month of working for the agency? Will he be able to fight he be able to fight his own demon


ONE-SHOT:

* * *

 _A/N: I just finished watching episode 12 of the show and hoping there will be more. I fell in love with a handful of the characters and the interactions between them. SO! To accommodate to my sudden strike of genius, I've decided to base my first story on what it would be like is someone messed with someone not usually messed with in the anime._

 _And, I'm sorry if anyone is OOC (Specifically Atsushi or Yukichi) They kinda need to be for the one shot. But, don't worry I know how they really act and I love Atsushi's strong sense of justice and Yukichi's cold but some-what proud demeanor of his subordinates._

 _Plus, I decided to give Ranpo a hidden ability in this story. Tell me if you guys like it. If not, I won't use it anymore. If you like it I'll use it for a lot of stories I write._

 **Summary: Ranpo is missing. Kidnapped from within the agency, right under their noses… not even… right in front of their faces. The culprit (My OC) thinks that, they will abandon their weak link (In his mind.) Will they be able to find Ranpo before time runs out? Will Atsushi see another side to Ranpo that he missed after a month of working for the agency? Will he be able to fight his own darkness?**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. All rights go to their original owners and creators. If I owned it, there would be more yaoi shots than probably necessary._

 _Pairings:_

 _Yukichi x Ranpo_

 _Atsushi x Junichirou_

 _Kunikida x Dazai_

 **Enjoy The Story!**

* * *

Atsushi could only stare in awestruck horror at the scene in front of his gold/purple eyes at Ranpo's empty seat. How did it come to this?

 **Earlier to about 1 Hour ago:**

Atsushi sighed as he sat at his desk filing away the paperwork as needed and signing what needed to be signed as needed. He glanced tiredly around the room at the rest of his co-workers.

Junichirou was signing a paper his hand unfocused, as he gazed longingly at the window… or more likely what was across the street from the window. _A school_.

Atsushi winced at what was probably going through his boyfriends had as his hand scribbled mindlessly. He wanted to go back to the normal life he had before the organization. His boyfriend may have been the same age as him, but he wanted to get a better job than being a tool. Even he knew the consequences at the moment.

Dazai had disappeared somewhere else with a case file saying he had a meeting with an important client with info for some other case he had been working one.

At the thought of the laid back weirdo, Atsushi growled softly feeling his own headache begin to throb from the very thought of the confusing idiot. He never understood how he could get paid with the way he only got work done after people were constantly riding him about it. He was probably off asking another girl to try and commit a double suicide with him.

' _Heh, idiot…'_ He thought chuckling darkly.

His eyes drifted over to Kenji as the younger boy was chatting happily with Junichirou, about something or other as his orange haired co-workers hand slowly stopped it's incomprehensible writing and his attention was soon drawn in by curiosity on what the country boy had to say.

The country boy still confused the young adult at times with his simple ways and ideals. He wasn't overly pushy with them, but his disarming was another story. Atsushi could only laugh and shake his head as he thought about the trouble the boy had gotten himself in on multiple occasions.

' _But, then again,'_ He thought idly. ' _There is only so much I can learn about a person before I can learn no more and, still not understand…'_

The next co-worker who caught his eyes next was Kunikida. The blond man was talking on the phone with, whom he could only assume was, Dazai. He was scribbling notes every now and then, asking the other adult to repeat a phrase, sentence or note every now and again.

The pair confused him the most. One minute they were going at each others note **(More so Kunikida than Dazai.)** and the next they were teasing each other **(More so Dazai than Kunikida.)** and finally, then they are working in synch and taking down their enemies.

' _Man… I don't think I'll ever understand this place…'_ He thought tiredly. ' _Especially…'_

 _Ranpo_. That one word was enough to send his mind into a whirlwind of confusion. One minute the older male was childish and bored, the next he's arrogant and needy of one thing or another. But, what bothered him the most was his constant need of praise just to get his work done.

' _Tch… what a spoiled brat…'_ He thought bitterly.

He had never grown up with so little casualties and people bending backward on his every beck and call. He had grown up with liars, but never people lying for his benefits. It annoyed him to no end how much the adult got despite being ability-less.

His gazed lasted a little longer than normal on the sleeping adult. The way his body was positioned made him look more child-like than normal. He felt a dark thought enter his head of something bad happening to the smaller male, but almost immediately banished the thought.

' _He has helped me more times than I can count,'_ He thought sourly. ' _And,_ _that's_ _how I repay him? By wishing something bad on him?'_

No more than a few minutes later the door was opened and in walked an unknown man with a briefcase. Nobody paid him any mind at first. Not until he walked straight up to Ranpo's desk.

Everyone stopped what they were doing in case it was something important. No one dared to move until the man set the briefcase down on top of the desk.

Before anyone could move his now vacant hand shot downward and a spray can was soon thrown on the floor. That one action spurred everyone into action. Junichirou was activating his Light Snow ability blending himself and Kenji into the background, Kunikida was already scribbling a small item down into his book ready to use, and Dazai was guarding the spray can began to emit a gray smoke screen that began covering the floor and slowly rise to hide the room in a hazy trick.

"Who are you?" He heard Kenji's voice ring out half-cheerful and half-serious.

"And what do you want?" He heard his own boyfriend's voice ring out. And he felt fear swell up in his heart at the thought of the other male dying because he was caught. He almost lost him the first time they met because of his anger against someone hurting Naomi. He couldn't lose him this time.

"We're here for one target and one target alone." He heard a completely unfamiliar voice speak up. He froze thinking it was for him. " **Ranpo Edogawa**."

The tension in the air suddenly skyrocketed.

In the back of his mind, he was ashamed and guilty to admit that he felt _relief_ and… some form of sick _pleasure_ from hearing that one statement.

They weren't here for _him_ for once. No, they wanted one who he thought _deserved_ it. Ranpo. The  supposed genius.

Something tipped over.

A crash and the sounds of a struggle filled the room as his confused senses waited for a bit of light or sight other than thick grey fog.

The moment the thick fog lifted just a bit his eyes instantly searched for the bright orange that was his boyfriends. Finding it he felt dread build in his stomach as he realized that his boyfriend was standing over Ranpo's prone form in front of his desk.

The man and Junichirou were now in a fight concerning strength, which he's sad to admit his lover lacks greatly in. The obviously older man kneed Junichirou in the gut and tried to make a run for Ranpo. He was stopped when Ranpo's foot lifted up and hit him straight in the nose a cracking noise resonated, as the smaller man struggled to get his bearings.

' _That's right…'_ A sick voice said in the back of his head. ' _He's finally getting what he deserves, the little shit…'_

Finally on his own two feet, he fixed his brown hat and wearily eyed his attacker before they heard a thud sound come from the doorway.

They all looked over, just in time to see Dazai fall to the floor with a man on top of him. The door was broken into roughly and half on it's hinges and half off of them.

"Protect Ranpo as best as you can!" He heard Kunikida order, but no matter how much he ordered it to his body **refused** to move an inch. He looked around and noticed it was as if only he was suspended by something.

' _That something is the want… no the_ _ **need**_ … _to see that pest suffer…!'_ the same dark voice said in the back of his mind and his mind seemed to shut down as he realized the voice was right. ' _You want him to feel exactly how you did when you realized no one was going to save your sorry ass_.'

He felt his heart seize up, when he saw that another man was trying to sneak up behind Ranpo and ambush him with some sort of cloth. He opened his mouth to yell or shout some type of warning, but nothing came out. He just sat there gaping like an idiot.

Like always when things get tough.

And just like that, whatever lead they had was gone.

The man pounced on the unsuspecting 26-year-old, making him stumble forward in an attempt to catch himself from falling. The man took his opportunity to place the cloth over the smallers mouth and nose.

The raven haired detective's eyes fluttered uselessly as the world around him slowly became darker and less coherent. His small body fell limp into the culprits waiting hands and then suddenly, they were gone.

He looked around and noticed the room was in disarray.

Kenji was just getting off the floor from whatever scuffle he had gotten into during the break in and he was slowly helping Junichirou to his feet, as the orange haired teen swayed on his feet briefly before steadying out and being led to a chair to gain his bearings once again.

Kunikida rushed over towards his boyfriend who had yet to get off the floor and just sat there. Whether or not he was conscious was a mystery to Atsushi. But, from the way Kunikida was shaking him, he'd have to guess he was unconscious or unresponsive.

Glancing around, he fell to his knees at that chaos that had transpired only an hour after clocking in.

* * *

Back to the Present:

"Okay, I need reasons and motives as to why someone would want to kidnap Ranpo when he's not really a field agent." Kunikida said as he cradled his unconscious boyfriends head on his lap, gently petting the dark short waves.

"The only harsh case he's taken recently was with…" And soon everyone's attention was directed on the unconscious suicidal idiot, Dazai.

"So, we're going to have to wait for the idiot to wake up is what you're telling me?" President Yukichi growled ferally.

"Sir, I understand you're frustrated but, we all did what we could…" Junichirou said softly, his head bent in that submissive way that happened whenever Naomi wasn't in the same room as him.

"Well… I _suppose_ you're correct so I'll let it go for now." He huffed, turning away from the rest of the agency. "What case was King Idiot working on anyway?"

"I-It was a huge drug ring." Atsushi finally found his voice unfrozen and usable now that there was no danger or trouble. "Apparently, Ranpo-san was just about to crack the location before all this happened."

The rest of the adults and teens nodded in understanding.

"So, my guess is that before they could be exposed," Kunikida said as he stopping petting long enough to scribble down a few notes for the situation. "They decided to silence him themselves. **Permanently**."

They soon heard quiet groans coming from the ravenette on Kunikida's lap as the ravenette slowly came back to the world of consciousness. He shifted his head side to side in order to try and alleviate the pain.

"U-Ugh…" He groaned quietly. "M-My head…"

"Welcome to the world of the living." Yosano joked dryly. "Now, we need answers from you."

"U-Understood?" He mumbled though it seemed more like a question than an answer to her statement.

He attempted to sit up only for a dizzy spell to hit him, Kunikida quickly made the slightly shorter man lie back down.

"You can tell us what we need to know from down there." He countered softly to the other.

"G-Got it." He murmured dreamily. "So, w-what did you need to know?"

"Did Ranpo tell you any important information before today?" Junichirou asked looking at the older man.

"H-He did call me last night," Dazai said hazily. "S-Saying about how he didn't have much time and t-that… _urk_!"

The slim man's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he slumped back, once again unconscious.

"He might need to actually be checked." Yukichi said looking at the bandaged man. "Yosano, I suggest doing it fast. No fun treatments right now, we have an emergency that needs to be resolved."

"On it!" She said. "Junichirou, you and Atsushi drag that idiot to the infirmary. Now."

"R-Right!" the duo said as they immediately got to work in adjusting the older man's body into the other room.

"The rest of you, will just have to wait patiently." Yosano said as she left with her heels click-clacking in her wake.

* * *

Ranpo opened his eyes blearily as he stared at the pure darkness in front of him. What happened? Where was he?

His eyes shot wide open, the green iris' showing realization as the recent events caught up with his fog induced brain.

' _That's right…'_ He thought. ' _I was napping in the Agency at my desk, when they ambushed us…!'_

He looked up when someone walked into the room. The person was wearing a pair of glasses on his face, his eyes were a deep red, he had black hair falling to the base of his neck and his outfit consisted of a brown trench coat, a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt with a loose tie.

"So," the man drawled. " **You're** the Ranpo that found out my hideout just by seeing clues? Amazing… Now, it's **my** turn to peak into that head of yours."

The man began walking towards the Agent with slow deliberate steps. For some reason, the closer he got the more dread pooled around in his stomach as he watched the taller male's every movement.

' _Gotta think of something and fast…'_ He thought looking around for any type of opening. ' _Damn… I hope everyone else is having an easier time than I am.'_

"So, let's see what's in the great detective's head…!" With those words, he lifted Ranpo's head so their eyes could meet.

The minute his bold green eyes connected with those blood red eyes, he felt an unwavering fear swell into his chest.

As the door closed behind them in the background, all you could hear was a terrified scream tear through the doors.

* * *

Junichirou sat next to Atsushi staring at him worriedly as the white haired youth shuffled nervously.

"Atsushi…" He murmured quietly. "What's the matter?"

He moved closer to try and put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I-I'm horrible…" He mumbled incoherently. His startled eyes looked at his boyfriend for some form of comfort.

"Why would you say that Atsushi-kun?" Junichirou asked shocked by the sudden revelation. "You're a great person who loves to help those just like we all do."

His hand went to caress his face gently, but instead of allowing him to, Atsushi lashed out with his own hand smacking the taller boy across the face.

"At...sushi?" He mumbled looking at the smaller male, who had not once ever lifted a hand to him.

"Great Person?" He replied his voice just above a whisper. "Me? If I was a 'Great Person' I wouldn't have wished this onto someone."

The golden eyed young man just stared uncomprehendingly at the small male.

"What do you mean?" Junichirou asked after a minute of silence. "You couldn't have expected this to-"

"I don't care!" His sudden scream caused the timid side of the taller to show, as he shied away from the smaller. "I wanted him to have the same feeling that I get almost everyday, and it happened."

The door busted opening in the middle of his screaming. Kunikida, Yosano, Kenji, and Yukichi stood there looking between the two. From Junichirou's red tear-filled face to Atsushi's heavily breathing form.

"What's going on in here?" Kenji's voice rang painfully clear in the eerily quiet room. No one dared to move, neither of the two dared to answer him.

"Don't act like you understand me, when you have your own issues called your sister!" He growled through gritted teeth.

Junichirou's golden eyes widened before they narrowed and more tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill over.

"How dare you…" He mumbled quietly before running off to some other part of the building leaving a trail of tears in his wake.

"What is going on Atsushi?" Yukichi asked in a quiet voice.

"I wanted him to feel my pain, and then this happened!" He yelled at his boss. "Am I that bad of a person to wish this onto someone else? Am I that bad that I caused someone else trouble?"

"T-That's not true A-Atsushi-kun…" a weak voice called from behind the crowd.

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. There was Dazai leaning against the door frame looking better than the last time they had saw him. Which wasn't much but, it was something.

"Dazai-san…" Atsushi murmured feeling relief prickle at his stomach at seeing his idiotic co-worker okay. "B-But, what do you mean it's not true?"

"It's not true that he hasn't already felt your pain." Dazai confirmed his earlier statement. "Ranpo has had it hard but, doesn't talk about it, because he doesn't want any sympathy from anyone."

"It's true the minute I laid eyes on him," Yukichi said softly, looking into the distance, a fond look in his eyes. "I held pity for the pathetic way he was living. He was much younger than when we found you but, nonetheless he refused my help for a long time…"

"It was only after he had fallen sick one winter did he allow any of us to help him." Kunikida continued a small smile tugging at his lips. "We went to go and try and convince him to come inside with us for there was going to be a big storm but, when we went to the little alleyway he called home…"

At this most of the members (minus Kenji, Junichirou, and Atsushi.) grimaced. There was a big hit of pain in Yukichi's eyes.

"He was unconscious and lying in a cardboard box all bunched up." Yosano continued looking over to the window an unidentifiable look in her eyes. "Turns out, he had been sick the past week we haven't been visiting and ended up trying to stay warm that way."

"I refused to allow him to stay there anymore and had to physically restrain him whenever he tried to leave." Kunikida said looking at his partner with adoration. "But, Dazai was the one to convince him to stay."

"We have no idea how he did it," Yukichi said rubbing his forehead with a tiny smile in place. "But, the suicidal idiot did and he stayed with us all the way until now."

Dazai smiled placidly as he tilted his head in an almost thoughtful position if it wasn't for the dangerous look in his eyes.

"Do you believe us now when we say Ranpo-kun, has in no way had it easier than you?" He teased lightly.

Nicely put it, Atsushi felt like an asshole.

"Okay, who made nii-sama cry?" a dark voice called from the doorway.

All eyes turned to him

Scratch that. The asshole feeling, turned into feeling like a dick.

* * *

Junichirou sat in his room crying into his pillow. Yes, as much as a little girl move as it sounded, he was crying into his pillow.

The orange haired 18-year-old was always very soft and kind, if a bit bipolar at times. But, that usually happened when someone like Naomi or Atsushi were hurt. Which wasn't often for Atsushi, maybe for Naomi, but almost never for Atsushi.

And his soft side was showing through with how hurt he felt. Sure, he'd been hit by many people, but never by the people who he's held so close to his heart. They usually never hit him. His sister does her weird incest teasing thing most of the time, but that's it.

His cheek hurt, and was still red, but his chest hurt more.

" _Why would you say that Atsushi-kun?" Junichirou asked shocked by the sudden revelation. "You're a great person who loves to help those just like we all do."_

 _His hand went to caress his face gently, but instead of allowing him to, Atsushi lashed out with his own hand smacking the taller boy across the face._

" _At...sushi?" He mumbled looking at the smaller male, who had not once ever lifted a hand to him._

" _Great Person?" He replied his voice just above a whisper. "Me? If I was a 'Great Person' I wouldn't have wished this onto someone."_

 _The golden eyed young man just stared uncomprehendingly at the small male._

" _What do you mean?" Junichirou asked after a minute of silence. "You couldn't have expected this to-"_

" _I don't care!" His sudden scream caused the timid side of the taller to show, as he shied away from the smaller. "I wanted him to have the same feeling that I get almost everyday, and it happened."_

Junichirou squeezed his eyes shut. The pain ringing louder than ever in his chest.

' _Why?'_ He thought sullenly as more tears tracked down his face, one after another.

" _Don't act like you understand_ _ **me**_ _, when you have your own_ _ **issues**_ _called your_ _ **sister**_ _!" He growled through gritted teeth._

 _Junichirou's golden eyes widened before they narrowed and more tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill over._

" _How dare you…" He mumbled quietly before running off to some other part of the building leaving a trail of tears in his wake._

He closed his soft golden eyes. They've argued but, they've never went far enough to insult each other like Atsushi had.

It was unknown territory. And, it hurt a lot more than their usual arguments. This one had brought his family in. The only family that would still accept a freak like him. They were the only ones who understood each other.

 **/BANG BANG BANG!**

Startled, Junichirou looked over at his door, it was quiet for a moment before it started up again.

 **/BANG BANG BANG!**

With a small yelp, he hurriedly opened the door.

"Y-Yes?" He asked quietly before he could see who was banging on his door like a madman, he had an armful of Atsushi. "A-Atsushi? What's the matter?"

The boy now clinging to him looked up with concerned eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The white haired boy mumbled into the others lean chest. "I-I never meant to be such a dick about things… I just thought that since I had thought that horrible thing about Ranpo-san, that maybe that meant I was a bad person, and I took my confusion out on you."

With a smile planted on his lips, Junichirou opened his mouth to say something, before Atsushi cut him off.

"Please don't kill yourself!" He cried out loud making everyone in the room stop and stare at him.

"...Hai?" He asked, hoping beyond hope that he had misunderstood.

"Dazai-san, told me you were going to kill yourself." He mumbled, before freezing up at the thought of actually believing Dazai. "...Damnit."

"Nice work on getting there in time, Atsushi-kun." The bandaged man cheered from behind a door, flashing the thumbs up at the duo.

"I hate him, sometimes…" Atsushi said head drooping in disappointment, making Junichirou chuckle softly as he pat the shorters head gently.

"Yoshi, yoshi." He calmed lightly.

"Now, how are we going to save Ranpo-san?" The dual eye colored man said lifting his head back up to show determination shining brightly in those eyes.

* * *

Ranpo shivered lightly in the cold, damp room. He was miserable, he was mentally exhausted and physically drained from fighting nonexistent monsters and people no longer part of this world.

It was slowly breaking the ever cocky detective. His facade of peace wouldn't hold forever in his current state and his mind was slowly deteriorating. It would take one more push before he gave.

That's what his kidnappers were hoping for and he knew it. He also knew that the agency would be there soon enough to stop them from pushing him off the brink they made in his armor.

He hoped his deduction was correct. He wasn't using his ability, so he wasn't certain.

His cell door burst open with two men coming in, one was cursing up a storm, as he gave orders to the others lying around uselessly. His crazed gray blue eyes landed on Ranpo's chained form.

"You, this is all your fault…!" He stomped towards the chained detective who flinched back initially before hitting the wall behind him. "They're coming after me now, because we have you!"

The man's beefy hands wrapped around Ranpo's pale skinny throat as he tightened his grip every so often, hoping to crush his windpipe.

"Just hurry up and die already!" He murmured.

Ranpo's eyes, which had been closed originally, shot wide open as a blue/green glow emanated from them as little bar codes flashed around his hands. His eyes hardened terribly as his mind slowly shut down and his body, and newly awakened power slowly worked on autopilot.

Without a sense of what he was doing his hands reached up and closed around the others throat. The minute his hands made contact with the skin, it turned red and irritatingly inflamed.

Silent tears were making their way down his face, as he slowly began tightening his own grip on the others throat, just as the taller male had done to him no more than mere minutes ago.

"RANPO!" the door busted open again just as the rest of the Agency ran in all prepared for a fight before they too froze at the sight.

"W-What's going on…?" Kunikida said looking at the scene in front of him. "President, I thought Ranpo didn't have an ability?"

The older man had a look of shock on his face as he stared at his beloved. The shaking in the hands that clutched the inflamed skin, the silent tears tracking down his face and the dead look in his vibrant green eyes.

"I had heard of this ability…" He murmured quietly. "But, I always thought it was just a myth. That's the power of death… Death Arts…"

Everyone quickly looked to the scene between the supposedly ability-less man and the one he was currently holding.

"Hold on," Atsushi said squinting a bit. "Is that man's body smoking?"

Everyone quickly looked as well and soon noticed it as well.

"He's activating the first art! Death by Flame…" Yukichi said as the man's body suddenly combusted into flames.

Ranpo dropped the now burning man, turning his head his blank eyes looked at the Agency, head tilted slightly.

"Tanizaki!" Kunikida yelled startling the young man out of his fear-induced trance. "Activate Light Snow!"

The younger teen nodded and went to do as commanded before he was suddenly picked up and held tightly by the neck. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw Ranpo standing there holding him up with ease. He suddenly screamed, as electrical volts ran through his body and his body tensed up before he was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor.

The Agency silently hoped he was just unconscious.

"Someone, restrain him!" Kunikida ordered. Daizai couldn't get too close yet, otherwise Ranpo would be able to tell his intentions thus, making it impossible to deactivate his ability.

Kenji ran forward and with all his strength tackled Ranpo to the floor and pinned his hands above his head.

"Now!" Kunikida ordered. "Daizai!"

"Understood!"

The slim man ran forward activating No Longer Human as he ran as fast as he could towards his destination.

The minute his hand connected with the smallers head, Ranpo's mysterious glow, which had surrounded him until recently disappeared and in it's wake it left, a crying Ranpo who tried curling up only to be stopped by strong hands hugging him close.

Looking up, the detective saw his beloved President holding him close.

"It's okay," the silver haired man whispered. "I'm here, and I got you now."

Ranpo began crying at earnest now. Hugging the older male tightly he cried until he had no more tears to cry.

The Agency could only smile at the scene in front of them.

They had there detective back.

* * *

 _A/N: Another one-shot completed, Yay! Well, tell me what you thought about it in a review._

 _R &R_

 _Bye-Bii!~_


End file.
